Mari Isurugi
is a Hazard ReBurst Player who works under the Nebula Oscillation mercenary service. In reality, she works at the Espresso Valet cosplay Cafe, where her co-workers play the game with her. Her twin sister Airi is a fellow player and employee. Appearance Reality Her work outfit is a white, thigh-length dress with gold trim; white, laced half-apron; a gold tiara with an emerald-like gem; white thigh-high stockings; high heels; gold lace garter; gold lace gloves with sleeves; and a choker necklace. She usually keeps her hair in a ponytail due to customer requests. Her casual outfit is simple: a white tank top with gold details over a white shirt, a light grey skirt with black leggings, white and black Converse sneakers, and a gold and white jersey jacket. In-Game Her in-game outfit consists of a white skirted leotard with gold designs, a short leather jacket in white with gold details, dark grey short shorts, black motorcycle chaps, dark grey combat boots, pistol holsters around her thighs, and an assortment of pouches on her belt. When she activates her Valvrave armor, she transforms into a black and white mechanical armor with gold highlights. Her left leg has a white line outlined in gold running up to the hip armor, while the right leg is mostly black with white and gold highlights. The hip armor itself is gold with white outlining. The chest armor, shoulder armor, and helmet all feature an angular design with a mostly black color scheme for the former-most component, while the latter two components are mostly white with some black. The visor features glowing gold eyes. Her hip armor is skirted with gold details, and the holsters for her pistols persist from her unarmored form. Her back armor has a magnetic plate that holds her sword Photon Edge when she's not holding it in her hand. Personality Mari comes off as a tsundere to most, acting crass and rude to most people while treating her friends and family with immense respect. Her customers seem to very much enjoy this tsundere nature, for some odd reason. At times, she can also be physically hostile, swatting away people's hands if they dare try to grope her. She has an intense hatred for perverted men, and will openly beat a man up if they attempt to grope her in game; if anyone tries to make an innuendo or trick her into revealing her personal interests, they will be met with physical punishment. She also has a slight sanctimoniousness to her personality, seeing her and her twin as being above most people. Most also know her for her extreme bluntness and forwardness, since she would rather get straight to the point than produce pointless idle talk. Around her friends, she's significantly less self-righteous and quite an easy person to get to know. She's very much a likable girl who likes a good joke every now and then. Mari's also somewhat clumsy, losing her balance every now and then or tripping over her own feet. Background Mari and Airi live very normal lives. While Airi helped her mom with the cooking and whatnot, Mari spent time with her father learning how to take care of the house. She spent her time cleaning the floors and setting up the table for dinner while her twin cooked food for them. The two were completely fine with this. They did well in school, though they didn't attended elite schools for their education. When a friend of theirs suggested starting a cosplay cafe as work, they decided they'd join and help get costumes together. Of course, Airi worked in the kitchen while Mari worked as a waitress. When their cafe became popular enough to maintain a steady source of income, another co-worker/friend suggested a game for all the employees to play in their down time together. Thus, the Isurugi twins became the legendary Aegis twins. Relationships TBA Abilities Hazard ReBurst * Faction - Chouwa - Valvrave Archetype 6: Genso * Occupation - Nebula Oscillation Mercenary Elite Operative * Main Equipment: ** Photon Edge ** Chroma ** Siren ** Volc-Star Compact Handguns ** REDACTED Mari is an aggressive fighter, always overwhelming her opponents with a barrage of sword slashes from her Photon Edge and her Siren's Calibur form. If she can't do that, she'll lay down suppressive fire with her Chroma rifle or her Siren's Blaster form, sometimes dual-wielding the two weapons together for more cover fire. She's able to discharge flashes of light from her suit's palms, allowing her to blind enemies in a pinch. In addition, she can also generate limited hard-light constructs, usually in the form of a dagger or small sword; these constructs usually don't last long, only good for about two or three good strikes before breaking. These constructs, being made of light, act as light sources when needed. Her fighting style usually places her in either a front-line position or as long-range support, working with her sister to defend objectives with ferocity. Trivia * She's based on Mythra from Xenoblade Chronicles 2. * The Kanji for her name (愛莉) can also be read as Airi, causing mass confusion with her twin sister. * She's a terrible cook, in stark contrast to her sister. It's the reason why she's working as the maid waitress while her sister's in the kitchen. All of her attempts at cooking have led to disastrous, almost deadly, culinary nightmares. One such attempt came out in a mysterious purple aura with twitching tentacles akin to a Lovecraftian being. * She's also a sleepwalker. At home, she and her sister sleep in separate rooms, but she sometimes wakes up in Airi's bed despite going to sleep in her own. * Mari and Airi share the same figure, though Mari has a smaller bust and a rounder rear than her twin. Both are F-cups, however. * Mari and her sister are both unable to handle their liquor very well, as Mari will become drunk after two beers and Airi abstains from drinking all together. Category:Player Category:Female Category:Hazard ReBurst Player Category:Valvrave HRB Player Category:Valvrave 6 Player (HRB)